


AoKaga Play Alien Isolation

by Minnie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, ahobaka being ahobaka, slight KiKuro, they play the famous Alien Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnie/pseuds/Minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets a new console. Aomine invites himself to play at Kagami’s. They play the famous game, Alien Isolation. Can this dynamic duo survive the mission without getting killed by the Alien? AhoBaka being ahobaka, slight Kikuro? Yeah the more the merrier, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AoKaga Play Alien Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO I make another drabble of AoKaga! The reason why I make this story is because I’ve been enjoying gameplays on Youtube. My current fav gamers are Pewdiepie, Markiplier, and H2O Delirious. Check their channels to see the Alien Isolation gameplay. They’re so hilarious even when they play horror games! LOL. Alien Isolation is one of the best games in 2014 in my opinion. And yeah, imagining AoKaga play the game….will be waay funny! So here it is! Let me know if you want another aokaga play ^^  
> All of the information about Alien Isolation game is taken from Wikipedia.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket’s characters. Kuroko no Basket’s characters created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Alien Isolation is developed by The Creative Assembly and Sega.

.

.

For Kagami’s birthday this year, his father sent him a game console. It safely arrived in his apartment by a courier. Kagami senior even wrote him a birthday card.

 

_Happy birthday, Son._

_Play it wisely._

_Much Love, Dad_

 

Though his father had never been called him so often, Kagami always got his present on the right time. He knew how busy his old man was and texting each other was enough for him.

Humming, Kagami received the package and opened the box carefully. It was a Playstation 4, with bunch of games inside. And among the CDs, there was this popular game which Kagami always wanted to play.

_Alien Isolation_.

Kagami couldn’t help but smile. His father knew what he wanted. He never asked for anything on his birthday—not even a birthday cake since he could make the cake all by himself.

So when Kagami senior got him a console, he was happy beyond compare. Kagami was joyfully looking at the games he got when his phone tinged.

It was a mail from Kuroko.

Kuroko: [ _Happy birthday, Kagami-kun. I hope you get what you have always wanted._ ]

Kagami: [ _Thanks Kuroko! I just got what I want though ha ha. My old man presents me PS4. You can come to my place and we can have a showdown._ ]

Kuroko: [ _Sounds good. I’m going now._ ]

Kagami: [ _Wait, you’re serious? Like, now?_ ]

No more replies. Is this kid for real, Kagami thought. He would probably come, so Kagami prepared some food and set the console.

Thank goodness the tall man went to buy an HD TV last month and subscribed television channels to make himself more at home. That’s why Kagami was so grateful for his father’s birthday gift.

A few moments later, a bell rang from the front door. Kagami assumed that was Kuroko coming.

Turned out, the light blue haired boy wasn’t alone.

“Kagamicchi!”

“Yo.”

“Aomine and Kise?? What are you guys doing here?” Kagami exclaimed.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I was eating with Kise-kun when we met Aomine-kun at Maji. Then he saw your mail and answered it without my agreement,” Kuroko apologized.

“So that was you.” Kagami threw suspicious look to his one-on-one mate.

“Well, I kind of want to have console too, but I never get one. I want to take a look at it as closer as possible,” Aomine retorted.

The redhead squinted. Such a lame reason, he thought.

“Mm—happy birthday,” The taller man softly said and handed Kagami a paper bag. “Gift. Kind of.”

Kagami gaped at Aomine’s gift. Never thought he would get something from the confident and cheeky bastard Touou ace.

“Oh, thanks,” he awkwardly said.

He looked inside the paper bag, heavy with Maji’s cheese burgers. There were probably around thirty buns inside. Of course Kuroko told him to buy Kagami at least his favorite burger since Aomine came up with the idea to crash on his place. And Kise brought Kuroko’s light a large bottle of soda and fries.

“Pardon the intrusion,” the three said in unison.

“So, where’s the PS?” Aomine asked with eyes shone bright like a diamond.

“It’s in the living room,” Kagami answered.

Nonchalantly, Aomine walked further to see Kagami’s new console. He whistled in awed when seeing the shiny sleek black console connected to the huge screen TV.

“Whoa, look at that! So cool~” Aomine joyously mumbled. He caught the game next to the console.

“What is this? Alien Isolation?” the tall guy read the title in English carefully.

“Yeah, I’m going to play that today,” Kagami put the paper back on the dining table.

“Okay. Let’s play!” Aomine sat on the pillow seat there and put the CD into the console.

“Oi, wait! Who tell you to play that, Ahomine!” Kagami rushed to his pillow seat and tried to take the joystick from the other man.

“Just let me play, Bakagami! I need to feel the joystick, the game, all of it!” Aomine yelled.

“Feel? Your choice of words, man,” Kagami cringed.

He slipped a sigh. “Fine. Whatever. Just play that nicely, okay? That’s the game I really want to play.”

“Is this really that good? What is it about?” Kise asked from the back of duo bakas.

“It’s about a girl who must survive from the alien terrorizing the spaceship,” the redhead briefly explained. “I think it’s good. I’ve read positive reviews about this game.”

“Is it a horror game, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko enquired.

“Well, kind of,” Kagami sighed. “Whoa, Kuroko! Didn’t see you there,” he cried as he saw the little man was next to him. Misdirection game too strong around that vanilla shake fan.

“My concern is, aren’t you two scared of horror stuff?” Kuroko asked Aomine and Kagami.

They both gulped and sweatdropped.

“It’s not like this one is pure horror. More like survival horror game? No ghosts around, just an alien or some,” Kagami said.

“The hell, Kagami! Why don’t you say that sooner?! Let’s play something else,” Aomine changed his mind and about to pull out the CD.

“Then go away, Aomine. I’m going to play this,” Kagami elbowed the taller man.

“Oh, it’s started-ssu!” Kise chirped.

And so, they played the game. Aomine and Kagami sat on the pillow seats, closer to the TV while Kise and Kuroko sat behind them, on the sofa.

The four basketball players pretty much caught up with the graphic of the game that showed the space in high definition. The game’s instructions are in English so Kagami had to explain everything to Ahomine because he insisted to hold the joystick. Aomine even took his time to fool around when the main character—a girl, woke up from stasis and only wore undies.

The game was getting intense when Amanda Ripley, the main character, and her partners, Taylor and android Samuel spacewalked to the station and got separated.

“No! Where are they??” Kagami cried in panic.

“I don’t know! But I have to make my way to the station!” Aomine remarked. Both of them suddenly focused on the game.

Kise and Kuroko were watching them amusingly. They found it funny to see idiotic couple worked together to finish the game. Not basketball one, though.

The tall men screamed in horror when the long-awaited alien made its appearance.

“Ohmygod hide! HIDE!” Kagami shouted.

“Shut up! I can’t!” Aomine howled.

They both held their breath when its long tail almost touched the character. The alien passed through the opening door, leaving the girl alone in the room. The dynamic duo sighed in relieve.

But that was only for a moment before they began to cry out again in terror.

Kagami read in the reviews that in this game the Xenomorph was programmed to aggressively hunt the player. That’s why its movement was unpredictable. Many times the alien surprised them by running toward the player and stabbed her with its tail, or wrecked the player using its tongue.

“It’s coming! It’s coming! Run! Get in the locker!”

“Shit! Stop screaming, Kagami! I am running!”

“Oh my god the alien is here! Don’t move!”

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit!”

“Escape! Run! RUUUUN!”

Aomine, terrified, annoyed and absorbed into the game, found the scared Kagami was somehow cute. He hugged his pillow seat and covered his face when the alien was about to kill the player—its face was in front of the screen as if it would kill us directly. The Seirin ace unconsciously grabbed Aomine’s arm or hide his face behind his shoulder.

_How can he be so cute when I’m trying so hard to keep myself alive????_ Aomine yelped inside.

Both aces were into the game they forgot the time passed.

“Kagami-kun, I have to go home,” Kuroko said.

“Me too,” Kise stood up. “I will take Kurokocchi home-ssu.”

“Oh, sorry, guys. I’m watching the game so I didn’t talk to you,” Kagami muttered.

“Thanks for coming. I’m glad you came.”

Sending off with a sincere smile, Kuroko and Kise couldn’t be happier. Kagami being his usual self and that’s too angelic.

“Well, I should go home too,” Aomine added.

Kagami turned to him and looked at the other man. “Wait, you too?”

“Umm—it’s about time,” the navy blue haired man mumbled.

The redhead seemed reluctant. Aomine caught Kagami’s uneasiness. Should he stay longer? He didn’t mind, though. They were always a cat and dog when only the two of them, but it’s not like they hate each other. And certainly, Aomine enjoyed being with Kagami. That guy always felt…homey.

“Err—can you—umm—stay a bit longer?” Kagami murmured softly. His face blushed.

“What?”

“Ah, damn it!” he cried. “We have to finish the game! I mean, at least until we can save Taylor!”

“I saved it,” Aomine stated.

“I know, but—“ Kagami averted his eyes, embarrassed as hell since he couldn’t admit that he was scared being left alone.

Seeing his adorable bewildered face, Aomine would like to tease him a bit.

“You should just say you want me to spend the night with you,” the taller man grinned.

“No!” Kagami snapped with bright red complexion. “Whatever, man! Just go home then!”

“Well, _minna_. I’m going to spend the night here,” Aomine informed Kise and Kuroko.

“Play nice both of you,” Kuroko told the duo. “Don’t you dare lay a hand on Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Or later I will ignite that crotch of yours.”

Kuroko gave him threatening look.

Aomine shuddered on his stand. Damn it, Tetsu! He was supposed to know Aomine had a thing for Kagami.

Though he was still unsure whether his feeling for Kagami was sexual or pure admiration. But the crayfish fan admitted that Seirin’s power forward has a fine built for a man. Those toned muscles, perfect shaped chest like Steve Rogers’, Kagami’s body is a hell of a body.

The phantom sixthman wanted to protect Angel-Kagami after all.

So they were left.

Before they continued the game, the two towering men had dinner with the burgers and fries they brought for Kagami. Cheese burger wasn’t Aomine’s favorite, but Kagami shared some of the burgers and he just couldn’t say no to that happy face. Aomine quickly texted his mother he would stay at friend’s.

Some chit-chat and meals, the boys went on with the game.

 

****

 

As the game was getting to the climax, it was also getting more emotional.

Samuel the android, in order to save Ripley and the other humans, sacrificed himself. That’s when Kagami did not yell or scream in fear. On the contrary, his eyes were tearful.

Aomine caught up in that moment. Never thought Kagami would be so touched with things like that. And there was another scene. Amanda found the tape message of her mother, Ellen Ripley, telling her about the alien and that she must destroy the ship than taking the risk to bring it home.

Kagami buried his face onto the pillow without saying anything. Aomine heard from Kuroko that he only lived with his father. It must be very emotional for him to hear such a message. Aomine bumped his shoulder to Kagami’s, making sure that he didn’t feel lonely and alone. That was out of his character, but whatever. He just wanted to make the other guy felt safer. Kagami felt it. The warmth from his shoulder, how close they were, it wrapped around him almost like a safety blanket. Aomine didn’t know, but Kagami suppressed his smile behind the pillow cover.

Their sweet moment lasted a while before the alien struck them again. The two pulled all-nighters to finish the game. After the terrifying night, many times getting killed, and Kagami didn't stop pulling Aomine's  shirt whenever the alien approached,  both men fell asleep side by side in the living room. Slowly the distance between them gone, Kagami leaned closer to Aomine’s body and so did he. It was like their warmth enveloping the two.

The sound of honking cars and chirping birds awakened the dark bluenette.

He was surprised Kagami’s face was only an inch away from his collar bone. He was snuggling around Aomine. He could hear the redhead’s light snore, as he slept so soundly. Aomine sat down, scratched the back of his head. Kagami was surprisingly warm and soft at some places the taller man couldn’t admit. And his sleeping face was cute too.

_Why am I nervous and soft-hearted when seeing this bastard_ , Aomine facepalmed.

“Mmm,” Kagami moaned.

Probably because he felt cold—there was no blanket from the beginning, he unconsciously sought for warmth and moved closer to Aomine again. He slept again with relieved expression.

GOD WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE, Aomine must be out of his mind.

He’d probably come again to play. And maybe for something else.

Aomine was about to touch Kagami’s face when his phone rang.

Kuroko: [ _I told you don’t you dare lay a hand on Kagami-kun. I must protect Kagami-kun’s innocence after all._ ]

JUST HOW DO YOU KNOW SUCH A THING, TETSU??

.

.

.

.


End file.
